


Alucard the Teenage Years: A My Immortal Tribute

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Emo, Emotional, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy References, Goths, Half-Vampires, Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Panic! at the Disco References, References to My Immortal, Vampires, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Alucard looks back at his teenage years in horror. Heavily inspired by the infamous Harry Potter fanfic "My Immoral".
Relationships: Alucard/Soleil Belmont
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read the entirety of My Immortal for this. And I realised that I just couldn't work with it. I'll probably just use the first five chapters or so for inspiration.
> 
> Of course, the standard of this story isn’t going to be the highest.... XD

“Perhaps you’re just an angry teenager in an adult’s body,” suggested Sypha. Had she not been so engrossed in her book, she would have spotted the look of pure horror on Alucard’s face as he recalled an era of his life that he wanted to bury more so than he did the body of his father.

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

_Hi. My name is Alucard Emotion Darkness Coffin Raven Way and nobody understands me. I have long, black dyed hair with red streaks (Rawr! Sometimes they’re pink!) and a side fringe. I’m a goth emo half-vampire, but I think labels belong on cans in the supermarket!_

_My life is so difficult. My father is Dracula, but my mother is human. So of course I’m so different from the normal vampires around me. They just don’t get me! But there’s something else. I’m in love! His name is-“_

“Adrian, dinner is ready!” Lisa called out from behind Alucard’s locked door. With a dramatic hair-flick, Alucard threw his black emo feather pen onto his emotion-filled diary before bursting through the door.

“My. Name. Is. ALUCARD!” he screamed as he kicked the door open. His mother stood there, her love for him unfaltering.

“Ok, Alucard! Dinner is ready-"

“I’m not hungry.”

“Oh dear, are you ok?”

“No, I’m not o-fucking-kay!” Alucard cried before slamming the door once more. Alone in the sweet solitude of his room, he burst into an emotional song:

“ _Well if you wanted honesty that’s all you had to say._

_My name is fucking Alucard Emotion Darkness Coffin Raven Way!”_

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

That morning, while Alucard was sleeping (he was a creature of the darkness so he slept during the day), a stone was thrown at his gothic stain-glass window. His dark and emo heart leaping out of his chest, Alucard jumped out of bed. He knew that he was coming, so he’d been prepared. His face was covered in the palest of foundations, his eyeliner and lipstick as black as his soul. He was wearing a black corset, a black leather skirt and fishnet stockings. He shoved his feet into his platform studded black boots and pushed the window open. There stood Soleil Belmont, his hot new boyfriend.

The Belmonts were enemies of vampires. They were vampire hunters after all. But Soleil was different. He was the light in Alucard’s dark world. As soon as he laid eyes on him, he knew that he was in love. “Soleil” means sun, but Soleil was far from the light in terms of fashion. Today he was wearing a Black Parade jacket and leather pants, along with more eyeliner than a Hot Topic model starring in a Tim Burton movie.

“Alucard, my love, come join me in the sunlight!” Soleil called up to him, pushing his straight red hair off his face. He looked just like Gerard Way from the Na Na Na music video but even hotter. But Alucard was reluctant.

“But Soleil, you know that I sparkle in the sun,” replied Alucard, his face blushing under all the heavy white make-up.

“Alucard, you know I love sparkles. Rawr!” responded Soleil, pretending to be a cat for a second. Alucard giggled and jumped out the window, landing perfectly on his feet. He jumped into Soleil’s arms and stuck his tongue down his throat.

“Wow Alucard, you’re such a good kisser,” complimented Soleil. “But I want to show you my special kiss.”

“Special kiss?” repeated Alucard. And then he let out a scream as he orgasmed. Soleil’s special kiss began as a kiss on Alucard’s you-know-what. Then he put it in his mouth and sucked it. And then he put his thingy inside of him. Both of them were screaming and orgasming until…

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!?”

It was… Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

“You ludicrous fools!” yelled Dracula. He dragged Alucard into the castle (there was no way he was going to allow a Belmont in there). He grabbed him by his emo hair threw him at the floor in front of his mother.

“There’s no need to be so rough with him!” insisted Lisa, Alucard’s mother. She looked concerned. Dracula however was not pleased.

“They were having sexual intercourse outside the castle!” yelled Dracula furiously. “Our Adrian! And a Belmont!”

“Why would you do such a thing?” his mother asked.

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!” shrieked Alucard. He knocked the wine glass that his father had just picked up out of his hand before spinning around and fleeing to his room.

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

“Gerard Way said ‘Vampires Will Never Hurt You’, but that’s a fucking lie,” sobbed Alucard inside his coffin. The outside was jet black and covered in blood red pentagrams. And the inside was blood red and covered with jet black pentagrams. Soleil pulled him closer. He was not a vampire, but he was a scene kid. So he didn’t mind sharing a coffin with his boyfriend.

“Sssh, hey, it’s pretty romantic if you think about it,” he soothed. “We’re like the couple in the Sugar We’re Going Down Video. Your dad doesn’t like me because I’m different. But we’re unique, and that’s all that matters.”

“Oh, Soleil. I love you,” laughed Alucard, hugging his hot boyfriend.

“Rawr. Mwah. Haha, I love you too.”

“Heehee, you’re so random! Anyway, let’s get back at my dad! I know, let’s crash his vampire ball!”

“Great idea, Alucard! We can create a real Panic! At the Disco. The vampire disco.”

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

That night, Alucard and Soleil crashed the vampire ball. They arrived in the back of a horse-drawn hearse (the number of the carriage was 666), jumped out of their coffin and danced in the rain with black umbrellas, just like in the Helena music video. Once they’d finished, they dramatically made their entrance.

Alucard was dressed in a sexy tight dress, black of course. There were slits in the side and it was very short. He wore fishnet stockings and heavy black boots. Soleil was wearing a ripped black shirt with a Linkin Park jacket and baggy black pants with boots. Everyone turned to look at them.

“Adrian! Belmont!” roared Dracula. “How dare you, you mediocre dunces!”

“My name is Alucard!” screamed Alucard dramatically. “And I’ve become so numb! Every step that I take is another mistake to you!”

“It’s time to Dance Dance!” yelled Soleil. He whipped out his guitar and did an amazing solo, playing Fall Out Boy’s Dance Dance. Alucard also pulled a guitar from nowhere and joined him. The two danced around the room as the vampires watched them. They didn’t dance because they didn’t know good music.

“You motherfuckers!” yelled Dracula. He began to chase Alucard and Soleil. They ran and ran until they were in the highest room of the castle. Alucard tripped because of his amazing smexy gothic boots and fell right out the window! Luckily Soleil managed to grab his hand before he fell. Dracula watched in confusion as his son dangled from the window.

“Without a thought, without a voice , without a soul. Don’t let me die here: there must be something more!” screamed Alucard.

“Briiiiiiing meeeeee tooooooooo liiiiiiiiiife!” sang Soleil. But his hand slipped, and Alucard began plummeting to the ground!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear diary,_

_Fuck my life! Today my smexy boyfriend and I (Rawr! That’s me!) -Soleil, stop writing in my diary! Anyway, today my smexy boyfriend and I crashed my dad’s stupid vampire ball. We played some bitchin’ music, but those preps can’t even tell the difference between Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. They need to get the hell out of here!_

_Anyway, my dad didn’t like our music. I’m not surprised. An old fool like him wouldn’t know good music if it slapped him in the face. (Haha, good one!) STOP WRITING IN MY FUCKING DIARY SOLEIL! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!_

_ANYWAY, he didn’t like it, so he chased us! And I fell out the fucking window! It was amazing: Soleil and I sang bring me to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife just like Amy Lee does at the end of Bring Me To Life. And if you don’t know who she is you’re not allowed to read my fucking diary anymore!_

_Since I’m a half-vampire, I didn’t die. I had a few cuts, but I sucked all the blood out of them. It was so gothic and hot. But then my dad was all like “Adrian, are you ok?” and I was like “No, I’m not o-fucking-kay, I’m Alucard!!!” And he just stormed off! Fuck him, he doesn’t understand me! I wish he’d just go die!_

“You want your dad to die?” questioned Soleil.

“OMG how did you know?” gasped Alucard, looking up from his diary.

“I just understand you so well,” he whispered dramatically. “And since I know good music, I’m allowed to read your diary, I guess! Anyway, I come from the Belmont family, a family of vampire hunters. So I know a thing or two about killing vampires. In order to kill your dad, we’re going to need… a steak.”

“A steak?” repeated Alucard.

“Yes, a steak,” confirmed Soleil. “Now, kiss me!”

Alucard eagerly kissed Soleil. They touched each other all over, then headed to the coffin to have an incredible afternoon of orgasms.

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

That night, the plan was put into place. Once the preparation was complete, Soleil hid inside Alucard’s coffin. And Alucard, who was dressed in a sexy black low-cut leather dress and gothic boots, wandered into his father’s study, the murder weapon in hand.

“Adrian? Is that you?” asked Dracula, looking up from his book.

“No, it’s not Adrian! It’s Alucard!” snapped Alucard. But then he pasted a fake smile back on his face. “Actually, I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some salad.”

“Wow, that’s... thoughtful of you,” responded Dracula, poking at the salad suspiciously. He gave a small shrug before shoving a few leaves into his mouth. Alucard watched him, an evil grin plastered across his face. Everything was going according to plan…

“Huh, what’s this?” asked Dracula, shoving some leaves aside on the plate to reveal a huge chunk of meat.

“IT’S A STEAK!” screamed Alucard. “NOW PREPARE TO DIE, YOU FOOLISH VAMPIRE BASTARD!”

Dracula looked from the steak to his son several times. When he realised that he was deadly serious, he buried his face in his hands.

“Adrian… Alucard… whatever, I can’t believe I raised you…“

“MOTHERFUCKER!” screamed Alucard, before running back up to his awaiting boyfriend. He was ready to complain about how their plan didn’t work. But the sight that greeted him shook him to his black gothic emotional core.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard’s eyes widened with horror. He let out a bloodcurdling scream!

“Alucard, it’s not what it looks like!” cried Soleil desperately, trying to cover his Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie with his hands.

“You’re a poser!” sobbed Alucard. “You lied to me about being a scene kid!”

“I swear I didn’t! I was just eating cereal with blood and I spilled some on my clothes. This is the only thing I had to wear with me-"

“Why would you even have that, you idiotic moron?!?” screeched Alucard. “And if you’re not a poser, then what’s this?”

Alucard stormed across the room and pulled out the CD Soleil had been trying to hide in his pocket. Once Alucard laid eyes on it, he let out a gasp and it clattered to the floor. It wasn’t a Panic! At The Disco CD. It wasn’t even a Paramore CD. It was the High School Musical soundtrack.

“I-I was going to burn this preppy piece of shit,” stuttered Soleil, unable to look Alucard in the eyes. Alucard began to cry tears of blood.

“Oh, don’t fucking lie to me! You’re a preppy poser, aren’t you?!?”

“Fine! I admit it! I like preppy clothes more than goth and emo clothes! And I like High School Musical! Are you happy?”

“D-D-Do you like High School M-Musical more than M-M-My Chemical Romance?” sobbed Alucard. Soleil’s decision to ignore the question was a clear answer in itself.

“Look,” he began. “I got into all those things because I thought you were cute. But then I got to know you and the music and the fashion became the light… I mean, the darkness in my world. And now I’ve learned to appreciate both sides. Surely you can forgive me for that?”

But Alucard shook his head, his side fringe covering one of his eyes. Tears of blood mixed with the blackest mascara were streaming down his face.

“No,” he whispered. “No, I won’t forgive you. I’m dumping you, Soleil Belmont…”

“You can’t do that!” protested Soleil angrily. “You need me!”

Alucard slowly shook his head. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he whipped out a guitar and played the coolest My Chemical Romance cover ever.

“I am not afraid to keep on living. I’m not afraid to walk this world alone. I don’t love you like I did yesterdaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! So looooong and goooooodniiiiiight!”

“Alucard-"

WELL, IF YOU WANTED HONESTY THAT’S ALL YOU HAD TO SAAAAAY. YOU NEVER FUCK WITH ALUCARD EMOTION DARKNESS COFFIN RAVEN WAY!”

It became too much for Soleil to bear. He ripped off his spiky bracelets, kicked off his gothic shoes, grabbed his shitty CD and ran as fast as he could out of the room. Only when he was outside of Alucard’s window did he speak.

“My Chemical Romance are overrated and all of Linkin Park’s songs sound the fucking same!” Soleil screamed at the top of his lungs as he fled the castle. Alucard gave him the middle finger with one hand, using the other to wipe away his bloody tears.

“WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHOUTING ABOUT?!?” yelled Dracula as he barged into the room, Lisa not far behind him.

“Adrian- Alucard, are you ok?” asked Lisa, sounding concerned.

“N-no, I’m not o-fucking-kay,” sobbed Alucard. “I’ll never be happy again. Soleil is a poser! I hate him!”

“Didn’t you just say that you loved him yesterday?” grinned Dracula, But Lisa was much more understanding. She put her arms around her gothic emotional son and pulled him into a deep hug.

“There, there, it’s ok, let all your emotions out,” she soothed. “And don’t be silly, of course you’ll feel happy again. But don’t you think it’s a bit silly to break up with someone just because they have a different taste in music?”

“But music is my life!” argued Alucard.

“It’s just a phase,” insisted Dracula firmly.

“IT IS NOT A PHASE!!!”

Alucard couldn’t stand it anymore. Nobody understood him! He turned into a bat and flew out the window, out into the dark cold night. Only when he reached the graveyard did he stop, turning back into his normal gothic form, his red converse crunching on the graveyard gravel. And the tears began to flow once more.

After sobbing and sobbing, he realised that he needed another way to express his feelings. So he broke into song once more, screaming the lyrics at the pale full moon.

“Forget out memories. Forget our possibilities. Take all your preppiness with you. Just give me myself back and don’t stay!”

xxxxxx666xxxxxx

“This is no good, I can’t find anything useful,” complained Trevor, slamming a book shut.

“Well, maybe if you’d spent more time studying other languages, you’d be able to help,” suggested Sypha.

“You too, Sypha? Can’t the pair of you leave me alone?” groaned Trevor. “Huh… what’s this? Soleil Belmont… never heard of him. Must be a distant cousin of mine. Haha, look at the state of his hair!”

Alucard’s blood ran cold as he froze. As subtly as possible, he turned around to find Trevor staring at a huge portrait of none other than the boy that broke his heart. He still had his red Gerard-Way inspired hair, so it couldn’t have been long after they’d broken up. However, he was wearing a Adidas zip up jacket!

“Belmont, you fucking prep!” growled Alucard, his once buried feelings bubbling to the surface once more.

“What was that?”

Alucard glanced to the side only to find that Trevor was giving him an odd look. He was so close to erasing that era of himself from this earth. He couldn’t afford to screw it up now.

“Um… I said… Belmont, let’s fucking prep-are to take down Dracula?” he suggested, trying to keep his tone cool. Trevor didn’t seem too convinced, but apparently he hadn’t connected the dots about Alucard’s connection to Soleil. He wandered off in search of something useful.

Alucard breathed a sigh of relief. With his father dead, there’d be no-one left on this earth who would reveal just how cringy his teenage years were.


End file.
